Lost and Found
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Hermione ran away from the British wizarding world as soon as the Battle of Hogwarts was over, trying to escape the manipulations of the Weasleys and so called Leader of the Light. Naturally, the hero Harry is the one to find her and heal old wounds, and healing a few of his own. Harmony, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello to my readers. So I realized it had been a while since I posted, and decided to write a short story to help get rid of my writers block.

Summary: Hermione ran away from the wizarding world as soon as the Battle of Hogwarts was over, trying to escape the manipulations of the Weasleys. Naturally, the hero Harry is the one to find her and heal old wounds. Harmony, Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing.

* * *

Hermione looked around her flat, chewing on her lip. The Battle of Hogwarts had been won nearly a month ago, and nobody in the wizarding world had seen her since then. All through the battle all she could think of was defeating the madman Voldemort, but now what could be done?

She had realized that the wizarding world was corrupt, nearly to corrupt to advance, but that didn't mean she wanted to leave it. Hermione had no idea if her parents were even alive, but she wasn't sure which world she belonged to anymore. Sighing, Hermione shook off these thoughts, grabbing her jacket and heading out into the evening air. 'A walk, that would help her,' she thought. She could clear her head, get her mind off of everything from the world she might walk away from.

Unfortunately, the walk did little to clear her head. Every step she took brought more questions, and in some cases brought her to another realization involving the people she had once called friend. She had had a lot of time to think while traveling with Harry and Ron. And so many of the emotions she thought she had for Ron had disappeared completely. Hermione hummed to herself, thinking back to when the three of them crossed the United Kingdom. During sixth year she had thought she was falling for Ron, and had been so jealous over his time with Lavender. Yet, some part of her had never stopped loathing the time spent with just him. To tolerate him most of the time, Harry had been there to mediate between them nearly every time.

And then, just after starting their journey, the emotions faded. It had taken Hermione weeks of research to realize what was going on, and then another three days to get past the fact that she had missed something so obvious. After pouring over multiple books, Hermione guessed that they had been using love potions on her. Further research indicated that the same had been done to Mr. Weasley as well, only that had overdosed him. He could barely function without the approval of his wife, and Hermione had no intention of becoming something similar.

'Of course, the git Ronald had forgotten to be sure she was dosed every evening,' Hermione thought. 'Of course, he probably couldn't even brew the potion, so his mother had to be sending it to him.' With her warding skills, there was no way in hell any owls could have found them and she became a lost cause to them.

'That's why I had to leave Hogwarts,' she told herself for the millionth time. They would have started up again, and the corruption in the Ministry would have let them do it. Muggleborns had so many more restrictions than the purebloods, even after the fall of Voldemort. And last she had heard, nothing was being done about it.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of walking, Hermione stopped outside of a small pub. It wasn't the best looking, but the lights inside cast a warm glow, and the people looked friendly enough. It only took a second for her to decide she needed a drink, she needed to drown out some of the memories.

Four pints later, she was starting to feel much better. The noise that filled the bar was one of joy, many of the patrons getting rowdy in their drinking. Just as she was about to start her fifth drink, Hermione froze, trying to blink the fuzziness away. 'No way,' she thought. 'It couldn't be, he was happy in England, probably still enjoying the time with his horrible girlfriend.'

Hermione quickly set down her drink, fishing out the money needed to pay and hurrying towards the door. If he was here she needed to leave, now. They couldn't find her, not until she was ready to go back to the wizarding world.

Unfortunately for her, the man she'd seen had noticed her hurry to leave, and in a drunken haze, he started to stumble out after her.

Fortunately for him, she froze right outside the door, trying to remember which way she had come. She stumbled and turned angrily when someone slammed into her back. Turning quickly, reading to hex whoever had followed her only confirmed her worst fears, her wand pointed at the nose of Harry Potter.

"Herm'ne?" he slurred, looking confused. "Why're you here?"

"I think you have me confused with someone else," she lied quickly, putting her wand away and backing up. Harry shook his head, swaying heavily on his feet.

"No! I can't con... con... mistake Herm'ne!" he said, raising his voice.

She shushed him quickly, pulling him down the walk before he hurt himself. Hermione looked at him saying, "I believe you have me confused with someone else. I'll take you to the nearest inn, but then you are on your own."

'You shouldn't be doing this,' Hermione berated herself. 'It's just to get him somewhere safe.'

"No, don't wanna be 'lone," Harry said, leaning on her shoulder. "Ginny's a bitch."

That got Hermione's attention, causing her to change direction towards her flat. 'The least you can do is take care of him,' she changed her mind quickly. 'And get details on this story in the morning.'

Getting Harry to her flat was easy, it was getting him to stay on the couch that proved difficult. 'He's so needy,' Hermione thought as she moved away from the couch again. And, yet again, as soon as she was three feet away, Harry was sitting up. The first time she moved he had started with calling her back, but when she didn't listen he followed her. Of course, in his state, Hermione didn't notice until after her quick shower and saw him sitting on her bed, looking at her with the puppy eyes.

He just wouldn't lay down unless she was with him. 'What the hell could Ginny have done to cause this?' Hermione thought angrily, trying to lay harry on the couch for a fifth time. This time she managed to get to her room and in bed, but Harry's whimpers were keeping her awake.

Half an hour and no sleep later, Hermione finally had enough.

"Well come on then you pathetic creature," she called out, immediately rewarded with the sounds of him stumbling to her bed. Although as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, so she didn't have to worry about anything inappropriate while she slept.

* * *

**A/N: **I said this was going to be short... I was wrong. This is the first chapter apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Been a long time since I updated this story. I had originally forgotten about it, but now that I'm viewing it again, this is a perfect time to expand on it.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly and shifted towards the warmth in her bed. She was warm and comfortable, no reason to get up yet, it was the weekend. She hummed quietly and got ready to go back to sleep when an arm wrapped around her waist.

'Perfect,' she thought. After snuggling into the warmth of the person next to her, Hermione's eyes popped open. Why was someone in her bed?

As she jerked away, the memories of the night before slammed to the forefront of her mind. She became aware of multiple things at once:

\- Harry Potter had showed up in a tiny, almost nonexistant town in Ireland.

\- She had brought him home.

\- He was currently pressed against her back, seemingly asleep still (for which she was thankful).

Fortunately, it wasn't hard for Hermione to pull away and get out of the bed. When she turned to look, Harry had a slight frown and had already scooted to where she had been laying, almost as if he was looking for her. Hermione shook her head and moved to her bathroom, determined to get ready for the day. It didn't matter that Harry was in her bed right now. He had been drunk, nothing had happened, and once he woke up, she could get her story and kick him out. She didn't need her life in Britain following her here.

* * *

Harry was still asleep when Hermione finished her shower, so she took her time to get a good look at him. He hadn't changed much from when she saw him after the final battle.

'Odd,' Hermione thought, as she moved his hair off his forehead. 'He still looks strained, even in his sleep. He doesn't seem to be able to relax. It's like Horcrux hunting or his behavior just after summer all over again.'

When she ran her fingers over his still too-thin cheeks, Harry shifted and nuzzled into her hand. He was still asleep, and seemed to be searching for any kind of affection possible.

After another minute of observation, Hermione left to make breakfast. He was going to need it, and one of her few hangover potions, when he woke. The smell of a fry up seemed to rouse Harry in a way that Hermione's observations hadn't. After plating the food, she heard someone moving in the hallway. Harry still seemed tired, she heard him stumble into the wall once or twice as he moved towards the kitchen and promise of food.

"Morning," Hermione said. Harry jumped and looked at her, confused.

"Morning," he responded after a minute. "Er, where are we?"

"My house. Or were you asking what country we are in?" Hermione asked. This could be a good time to see if he'd had to break away and just left, or if he'd known where he was going. If he'd realized something was wrong, maybe he'd just up and left.

"Both, I think," he said, obviously fighting off the hangover.

"Ireland," Hermione stated simply, setting their places at the table. After watching him move to his chair and squint against the light, she took pity and set a potion next to his plate. "That will help with the hangover. You came close to drinking yourself sick."

Harry looked at it suspiciously. To Hermione, he seemed wary of the bottle. After a minute of study, he shrugged and threw back the potion, grimacing at the taste. It was obvious the potion had started working when Harry dug into his food ravenously. Hermione ate at a more sedate pace, taking the time to study her guest again.

"So why did you run off?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I never expected to see anyone from Britain here."

"Something felt wrong. Especially after the final battle," Harry said, thankfully swallowing his food first. At least he never picked up the habit of talking with his mouth full from Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry had certainly piqued her curiously, even with that simple of an answer.

"I'm not sure. Something just felt wrong while I was staying with the Weasleys. I love them, they are like my family, but I kept feeling like they were watching me too closely. I had enough of that while with the Dursley's so I decided to take off for a few days," Harry explained slowly. "I guess I got carried away with my newfound freedom."

"Just a bit," Hermione agreed primly. "You were yelling when you caught up to me, and you could barely walk."

With those words, Harry looked properly chastised and offered to do the cleaning up. Hermione let him and rose to show him where everything went when he was done.

As she was leaving the kitchen, she turned and said, "I didn't trust the Weasleys after the final battle. I know you still do. I'm guessing you have nowhere else to go, so for the time you're in Ireland, you can stay with me."

Harry looked shocked at the offer. Hermione was usually a private person and hated to have her space taken.

When he finally got over his shock, Hermione popped her head back in and added, "But no more sleeping in my bed!"

He smiled and cleaned up. That was more like her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she'd just offered Harry a place to stay. She didn't even put a time limit on how long he could stay with her.

'Must have been some of our old friendship shining through,' she thought. 'It was hard to leave him with everyone else.'

She picked out a book and sat on the couch. May as well get some reading done while Harry cleaned up. It would take him a while to clean up after a traditional fry up.


End file.
